prison_architect_gamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
История версий
=Alpha= Alpha 1 The first major public release of Prison Architect. Release Date: ' Sep 25th 2012 Alpha 2 The first major feature of this new build is the Deployment screen. This shows you a security schematic of your prison and allows you to assign guards to each of your sectors, and to set patrols for them to walk along. This makes locking down your prison a lot easier! We've also fixed a bunch of bugs and introduced an option when creating a new prison which lets you restrict the incoming rate of prisoners so they don't overwhelm you. Rather than receiving a random number every day you will only receive prisoners when you have space. Release Date: ' Oct 18th 2012'' Alpha 3 For this update we've focussed on a new system called Fog Of War, which changes the game in a number of ways. Internally we refer to this as the Visibility system, because you now lose visibility of the indoor areas of your jail gradually over time. Your guards are the only staff members who can "unveil" the hidden areas, and if you lose visibility of an area you have no idea what sort of things are going on there. This ties in very closely to the Alpha 2 update, because you now have to use Deployment and Patrols to create pathways for your guards to walk along to ensure your entire jail remains fully visible at all times. ''Release Date: ' Nov 1st 2012 Alpha 4 The key change in this version is an overhaul of the Fog Of War system, in response to community feedback. Almost immediately after launching Alpha 3 we began to hear from alpha users that the rooftop style fog-of-war (which blocks out the view of the insides of your prison unless you have Guards watching the area) was annoying because it stopped you from building things - you just couldn't see what you were doing. Release Date: ' Nov 19th 2012'' Alpha 5 This new build has a number of new features ranging from totally new cool stuff to some pretty massive improvements to existing tools. We have new "Staff Only" zones, which Prisoners are not permitted to enter. We have the first emergency service callout - the Fireman - which means you no longer need to watch your prison burn to the ground without being able to do anything about it. And we've massively improved the Foundations tool so it’s much more intuitive and intelligent to use. ''Release Date: ' Dec 14th 2012 Alpha 6 Alpha 6 introduces prisoner risk categories with coloured uniforms to reflect this. Prisoners now have a criminal history and are classified according to perceived risk, however this is an ESTIMATE and may not be accurate - you'll still need to keep a close eye on the little darlings! We've also adjusted the prisoner intake settings to allow even more customisation of the game. Release Date: ' Jan 30th 2013'' Alpha 7 We've fulfilled the name in game and face in game tiers so some prisoners are now personalised. Guards are now the only characters that can open doors. This sounds small, but makes a massive difference to the gameplay. You now have to think a lot more about how many guards to use and where to deploy them. There's also a graphics option menu that should keep a lot of you happy! ''Release Date: ' Feb 21st 2013 Alpha 8 Somehow we've achieved the impossible and convinced Valve to Launch the PA Alpha on Steam! We took this opportunity to make a really solid build and fixed 100s of bugs. You'll always be able to update your build from here, but if you prefer you can activate your copy of PA on Steam and get automatic updates. To get your steam key just follow the link in the email used when you bought the game. Release Date: ' March 20th 2013'' Alpha 9 Central to the new version is the concept of Prisoner Employment, and we've been planning this feature for a long time. Prisoners can now perform a variety of jobs around the prison, saving you money on staff and raising money for you by selling goods manufactured by your work force. Prisoners can work in the kitchen, they can clean the prison, and they can work in the laundry and the workshop, both of which are new in Alpha 9. They can also take visits from family members in the new visitation. ''Release Date: ' April 24th 2013 Alpha 10 LINUX BUILD NOW AVAILABLE! Steam customers can now publish or subscribe to the best prisons from the Architect community. A new danger model improves the realty of riots occurring, and when they do you can brutally oppress the inmates using riot cops with massive batons! The Laundry can now also be equiped with an Ironboard to flatten the wrinkeld uniforms. Release Date: ' May 30th 2013'' Alpha 11 BRING OUT YOUR DEAD! Alpha 11 brings a host of new features, bug fixes and improvements, not least of which is hearses to take away the unfortunately deceased. Purchase of neighbouring plots of land is now possible. We've also added a TimeLapse video capture system so that you can film the construction of your prisons. Get recording, we can't wait to see your videos! ''Release Date: ' June 28th 2013 Alpha 12 Drugs. Booze. Weapons. This alpha is all about contraband. Steal weapons and tools from the workshop, drugs from sick bay or Whisky and Smokes from the Warden's office. Search a prisoner, a cell, or order a whole prison shakedown and find out who's got what and from whence it came. Careful though, too many unwarranted searches will result in a riot… Release Date: ' July 31th 2013'' Alpha 13 Dig Dig Dig! This one's all about tunneling. Given a spoon or any other tool-esque item and they'll start from their toilets and keep on digging until they're outside the perimeter. You can find them by searching the prisoner or cell, but it may be worth moving those maxsec blocks a little further from the edge of your prisons..... We've also produced a punishment policy table where you can decide the appropriate reaction to an infraction. 2 weeks in the slammer for moaning about the chow? Tough, but don't let us stop you… ''Release Date: August 29th 2013'' Alpha 14 Do ya like Dawgs? This time around it's all about those furry little sniffing machines - man's best friend. UNLESS you are a dirty prisoner six feet beneath the ground trying to shawshank your way to freedom. Dogs sniff out contraband and tunnels, and should one of your prisoners make a break for it, the handlers will send up a loud cry of "release the hounds" and the dogs will chase down and jump on anyone who shouldn't really be sprinting toward the front gate. They come at a price though - you need a kennel and handlers and they run out of energy pretty quickly so you need to make sure you have enough to do the job. We've also included some pretty punchy performance enhancements in A14. Enjoy it, Chris' wife is birthing another nipper so it's all you're going to get until December! ''Release Date: October 2th 2013'' Alpha 15 Introversion Software proudly presents ... someone else's work! We've crafted a fully functioning modding system to make it much easier to use the mods that have been created from some of the exceptionally talented people in the community. We've also coded a staff fatigue model that means you'll need to install some common rooms so your guards can recharge their batteries, and our resident guru Johnny, has done some awesome performance enhancements that'll massively improve the size of the prisons that your rig can cope with. ''Release Date:' November 29th 2013 Alpha 16 T'was the night after Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, except for the four riot guards coming in standard 2x2 cover formation through the rear. This update brings you the ability to share the mods through steamworks, segregate whole sections of your prison to be min / max sec and customize the sprite to go with your name in the game entry! ''Release Date: December 27th 2013'' Alpha 17 Hoo-Rar. This time we've got bad ass mo-fos with boom sticks. You've asked for them and we have answered the call and delivered shot-gun toting armed guards. These guys are excellent for suppressing your prisoners more raucous behaviors. Stick a couple of these dudes in the canteen or the yard and things'll calm right down. Useful they just wander around looking tough, but hit that weapons free button and things'll get messy - you'll lose so many prisoners that it'll be a game-over event, but don't let that stop you blowing off some steam. ''Release Date: January 31st 2014'' Alpha 18 We've implemented a job-lot of new reform / rehabilitation programs - send them to the doc for some much needed head-shrinking or pop them into a foundation education class and teach them to read. Send them off to the kitchen for a crash course in bun baking or give them the skills to produce beautifully crafted wooden beds. Ahh, the sweet sound of the pitter patter of fresh reformed prisoners...... ''Release Date: February 28th 2014'' Alpha 19 Balance sheets, Cash-flow, P&L, Shares. This month it's all about the greenback. Right from Alpha 1 the finance system has been broken - there's never enough money to do what you want to do, when you want to do it. Well, no more. We've introduced more grants, bank loans and the selling of shares in your prison to raise more funds. The mid game is now much more directed and focussed and really changes the way PA is played. Please let us know what you think! ''Release Date: March 27th 2014'' Alpha 20 You've all had it too easy for too long. Sitting there, building your prisons, not caring about deaths or insolvency. Well NO MORE! We've introduced failure conditions and now, if you f**K up it's game over. We've also graded all prisoners on four scales: Punishment, Reform, Security and Health. You can check these out in the rap sheet and when summed over the whole prison you end up with a score. Lefty-liberal reformist paradise or super-right super-max super bad ass punishment amplifier - you go ahead and max those stats. The Punishment Inspector shall be pleased. ''Release Date: April 29th 2014'' Alpha 21 I want to get High, so High. Prison life can be tough so who can blame a fella for seeking out a little chemical relief from the strain of daily life? Well, you probably, when you have to start dealing with medical emergencies and violence as the junkies fight over the final wrap. Drug abuse is a tough issue to get right and this is only our first pass. Even so, maybe you can get those methadone programs working and clean up your jail? ''Release Date: May 30th 2014'' Alpha 22 Faster, sleeker and less frustrating: All 5 programmers coded their way through 18 days of bug stomping effort and managed to kill 73 major bugs and resolve over 1600 duplicate issues. Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you: A less buggy version of Alpha 21. ''Release Date: Jun 27, 2014 Alpha 23 Complete overhaul of CCTV system. New: Remote access door control system. Advanced feature addition: Logic Circuits. And now even more drugs and weapons with new contraband smuggling routes. New type of misconduct (intoxication). Utility modes now filter based on type selected. Improved tooltips. ToDo list can now be minimized and fences are no longer free. Details available here: Developer Blog Alpha 23 'Release Date:' Jul 31, 2014 Alpha 24 Shush, you ain't seen me, right? Get me out of this hole and I'll tell you what you want to know..... We've introduced Confidential Informants - Snitches - these guys can help you to root out all the nasties, but be careful, over use them and their fellow prisoners will figure it our and juck 'em. We've also mad a giant leap in the mod system - we've made it super easy to mod you own stuff into the game, from churches to ice rinks, if you want it in PA, someone will make it! No longer are there 4 developers working on the game, now it's more like half a million...... 'Release Date: 'Aug 29, 2014 Alpha 25 You've had it too easy for too long... We've heard tales of stable prisons that run themselves overnight and we've decided that no self-respecting strategy game should be this easy. We've introduced new prisoner "reputations" that mean they're not just going to sit still because their needs are met. N, these boys are going to mess things up! Tazer power has been reduced, guards need to attend training classes and prisoners have remembered how to build escape tunnels again. This game just got a whole lot harder... 'Release Date: 'Sept. 25, 2014 Alpha 26 It's another bug bash! We've spent the month slogging our way through the bug database and fixing the highest priority issues to being you a slicker, faster, better, less buggy Prison Architect. But that's not all - NOT ONLY have we fixed 39 issues and resolved 550 duplicates, we also present a brand new feature! Tell your mates, put it on facebook, set twitter on fire, let the world know that Prison Architect now comes with a digital clock. 'Release Date: 'Oct. 30, 2014 Alpha 27 Quantum tunneling and food delivery do not play well together - that's what we have learnt from your feedback last month, so we've been busting our balls to fix our food system and we've finally fixed it (we hope). From now on PA will map prisoners and kitchens onto specific Canteens, but when the AI gets it wrong you can make changes. We've taken the same approach with scheduling reform classes - the AI'll have a bash at putting the right classes, in the right rooms at the right times - but you can open the scheduler and schedule to your heart's content. Finally we've added a "flag bio" button - if you find one of the bios grossly offensive, you can hit the button and we'll get notified about your concern. 'Release Date: 'Nov. 28, 2014 Alpha 28 Merry Christmas Everyone! It's a shorter month before we all head off to sit around trees and open presents in front of roaring fires, but we've still got one last great update for 2014. We've improved the interface, implemented time-based scheduling for your deployments and added a pied piper moving toilet that suppresses prisoners - enjoy! 'Release Date: 'Dec. 18, 2014 Alpha 29 We're closing in on the end game now and we've conquered one of the big last hurdles - Parole. Build a parole room, set a schedule and let the Warden, Chief and Lawyer battle over a prisoners future. Get it right, get a little bonus; get it wrong and be slammed with a fiscal penalty for your lefty liberal softly-softly touchy-feely weak on crime, weak on the causes of crime attitude. We've also brought in Libraries and Places of Worship - Enjoy! 'Release Date:' January 30, 2015 Alpha 30 Introversion Software Proudly Presents: Prison Utility Tangled Wire Simulator. We've mostly been focussed on the tablet version of Prison Architect (stand by for another mail calling for testers soon), but we haven't neglected our desktop players. We've passed control of prisoner intake back to the player and adjusted the budgets a bit to balance things out. Parole is a lot more sensible and you can no longer murder prisoners by starving them to death in solitary - enjoy! '''Release Date: Feburary 27, 2015 Alpha 31 Deathrow has finally been implemented. Be careful to follow due process to avoid heavy fines! Also, cut down on contraband with the new reception room. Release Date: March 27, 2015 Alpha 32 We will launch in Q4 2015. We've spent the last month spitting and polishing and have broken our previous bugbash record with over 130 issues fixed. On the plus side the game is less buggy and plays better, but the downside is that I've got nothing to write about here so I though't I'd firm up the launch date for ya! Release Date: ''April 30, 2015 Alpha 33 Turn away from the dark side... In the last month's video we discovered a prison that was so horrible that it gave Chris nightmares. Feeling sorry for the little orange-clothed yardbirds, he invented a whole new system of privileges. Bigger cells, tellys, radios, etc.. All make prisoners happier and less likely to kick off. Go on - go easy on them for a bit. ''Release Date: May 28, 2015 Alpha 34 Gangs are coming to a prison near you! We also have a shop that sells prison goods and proper Asian font support for further translations. Release Video: Release Date: June 30, 2015 Alpha 35 Bored of a lifestyle of plentiful holidays and late night boozing sessions with Mark, Chris has decided to put everyone under pressure and commit to a launch in October of this year. Release Video: Release Date: July 30, 2015